


Spilled

by CrossGenesis



Series: Haikyuu Mafia [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Poetry, Sad, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossGenesis/pseuds/CrossGenesis
Summary: An anthology of poems that are excerpts from a novel which is yet to be written. This is a collection of works which encapsulates the stray smiles, the flowing tears and the spilled blood of the characters I hope you would fall for.To put it simply, this is an overview of what you could expect from the novel I'm still writing, may you read it or not, I hope that you enjoy the works that I present





	1. I

The night wakes all that we sleep through the day

And dreams speak the words we are terrified to say

Do you wonder how much one would go through?  
You do not have the slightest clue

Funny how idiots like me can never get enough of you  
Cause you're the kind of poison that's hard not to get addicted to

Words that speak my love is a long long list  
It is a spectacle and it's not this

For this is not beautiful, this is not art  
These are just words that came from a broken heart

 

\- the scream in my silence 


	2. II

I knew a boy  
Who made colors glow

His largest gallery  
Was one he couldn't show

He made drawings  
Which no one knew

He hid in his art  
And his gallery grew

His medium  
Was not pencil or paint

But bandages  
Where red drips faint

He was screaming  
We didnt see the signs

On his wrists  
Red straight lines

His pretty hands  
Digging blades to the core

He draws his art  
Behind closed doors

I asked an entrance  
I may have pushed to far

I needed to see  
"Please show me your scars"

Yet an intruder  
Was all he saw

For he didn't know  
That I also draw

 

-the child I never introduced

**Author's Note:**

> I'll read you another page when the sun rises


End file.
